AMUTO: ROMPIENDO LAS REGLAS
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: DESPUES DE QUE LOS TRES CHICOS FUERAN EN BUSCA DE UNA NOCHE MAS DE DIVERSION, AL CONECER A ESAS CHICAS TODO CAMBIARA... ¿SE ENAMORARAN?


SHUGO CHARA.

* * *

Autora: Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Shugo Chara: no me pertenece… Pertenece al dúo peach-pit. Las edades están cambiadas.

* * *

Amu: 17 años.

Ikuto: 22 años.

Kukai, Tadase, Kairi, Lulú: 20 años.

Yaya y Utau: 19 años.

Rima y Nagihiko: 21 años.

* * *

Resumen: es un viernes por la noche en un lugar de reunión aparecen los tres chicos más populares y engreídos de todo Japón… Pero no todas están a sus pies como ellos piensan… ¿O sí? Además lo que vivirán a partir de este momento, acontecimientos que le cambiaran la vida dando un giro tal vez inesperado, cada uno tendrá que luchar por lo que quiere y borrar las malas decisiones que tomaron en el pasado, en especial un chico que dejo ir a su amor, otro que no sabe amar y el ultimo que solo vive para tontear, son tres chicos insufribles, solo que por primera vez dejaran hablar a su corazón

* * *

Amuto: Rompiendo las Reglas.

Capítulo I.

Era un viernes por la noche, todos se reunían en el lugar más popular de todo Japón, este era un antro llamado Amuleto, si querías divertirte debías ir a este lugar, esto nadie lo cuestionaba, las noches de fin de semana asistían todos los jóvenes populares y aquellos que querían serlo, todo era como un sueño, la diversión nunca acababa, todos estaban disfrutando de la noche hasta que la puerta se abrió y entraron tres jóvenes, el que caminaba adelante era un joven alto, muy apuesto, vestido con ropa negra, llevaba gafas de sol, cuando se las quito dejo ver unos hermosos ojos zafiros, cabello azul, de tez morena, parecía arrogante, que conseguía todo lo que se proponía sin el menor esfuerzo, su sonrisa compraba a cualquiera, tenía a todas las chicas a sus pies, un joven ágil de comportamiento oscuro, su nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto de 22 años; el de la derecha era un chico que parecía simpático, todos quedaban deslumbrados por su sonrisa, tenía el pelo castaño y unos ojos verdes, de nombre Souma Kukai de 20 años ; el ultimo chico, que estaba a la izquierda de Ikuto era un rubio de ojos con un tono rojo, parecía callado, tímido y reservado pero a la vez encantador, dulce y amable, al igual que los otros dos también era muy cotizado por las chicas, su nombre es Hotori Tadase de 20 años, los tres se vestían con ropa negra, mientras avanzaban todos abrían el pasos, dejando pasar a los tres chicos más codiciados del mundo entero, las chicas suspiraban con solo sentir el perfume que usaban, tanto eran sus encantos que cada noche se marchaban con la chica que querían, pero todas sabían que era solo una noche, así que no perdían ninguna oportunidad de estar en la cama de cualquiera de estos tres chicos aunque fuera solo una vez, lo tomaban como algo que solo se presentaba una sola vez en sus vidas. Aquella noche, todos los presentes les prestaban atención a los recién llegado, mientras se dirigían a la barra de tragos, caminando seguros llevándose el mundo por delante, después de pedir algo de tomar complacidos de que todos los estuvieran mirando, Ikuto se dio cuenta que una peli rosa no le prestaba atención a ninguno de los tres, la miro un rato y les dijo a sus compañeros.

-Aquella peli rosa, hoy me iré con ella-señalándola con el dedo-despertó mi curiosidad, no nos ha mirado a ninguno de los tres, pues esta noche será mía.

Los otros dos solo sonrieron, pues Ikuto ya había elegido a la ¨afortunada¨ de aquella noche, sabían que conseguiría irse con esa joven, solo por un capricho, cuando Ikuto se dirigió hacia la chica, todos los presentes volvieron a lo que hacían, porque ya sabían que había elegido a una, es decir sabían muy bien lo que debían hacer, así que pusieron su atención en los otros dos, que miraban con poco interés a las chicas que los miraban esperando ansiosas que eligieran una, o como algunas veces, las que ellos quisieran.

Estos tres chicos siempre tuvieron lo que quisieron, nada ni nadie les había dicho alguna vez que no, estaban rodeados de lujos, placeres, una vida de diversión, con pasiones y fantasías, tenían todo, pero uno de ellos nunca se había enamorado, otro sufría por no olvidar a su amada, y el otro solo buscaba diversión no le importaba el amor en lo absoluto, solo buscaban pasarla bien, con todo el mundo a sus pies, olvidar algunos errores que uno de ellos había cometido, pero era muy difícil saber cual es cual, porque los tres se comportaban de igual manera.

Ikuto muy confiado se acerco a la joven, que estaba de espalda mirando a otro lado.

-Hola- sonriendo-¿quieres bailar?

-No-con un tono cortante- lo lamento, estoy esperando a unos amigos.

La chica era muy firme, pero amable a la vez, Ikuto avanzo un poco hasta quedar en frente de la chica, cuando la vio de frente se sintió muy extraño, el corazón golpeaba fuerte queriendo salir de su pecho.

-¿No podrías bailar un momento hasta que lleguen?

-No, gracias.

-Entonces permíteme acompañarte.

-Está bien-resoplando-pero no me molestes.

Ella se fue a sentar en su lugar, pero el chico estaba asombrado, esa joven no había caído ante él, es más, ella lo rechazo, fue la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, se le paso por la mente un pensamiento que lo atormentaba, ¨tal vez estaba perdiendo sus encantos¨, lo único que pudo hacer fue agarrarse la cabeza aterrado con solo pensar en ello, no toleraba la idea hasta que sonó el móvil de la chica.

-Hola -calmada-los estoy esperando.

-Lo sentimos, pero no podremos llegar, en este lugar comenzó a llover, los otros no quieren salir.

-Ok, mejor me voy. Hasta pronto.

Ella cerro el teléfono, se paro dispuesta a irse.

-¿Ya te vas?-un poco decepcionado- la noche recién comienza, quédate un momento, después te llevare a tu casa… ¿sí?

-No sabes ni mi nombre, yo tampoco se el tuyo.

-En eso tienes razón, pero es un problema que podemos solucionar-sonríe de una forma muy sexy que cualquiera se desmayaría- me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, es un gusto conocerte…

-Hinamori Amu- muy fría, no le dio importancia a los gestos que él hacia-es un gusto conocerte Ikuto.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Amu te quedaras solo un poco?

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza volvió a sentarse en su lugar, él le pidió un trago, después de varias copas ella estaba algo mareada, mejor dicho, ya estaba borracha, ella se levanto tambaleando, ya se disponía a irse, cuando él la tomo por la cintura, acercándola a él, le beso el cuello, oliendo su aroma le susurro al oído.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-sonriéndole de la misma manera-te irás conmigo, en eso quedamos.

Ella comenzó a reírse, lo que le decía aquel joven le parecía muy gracioso, intento alejarse del pero no pudo, en ese momento el la apoyo, ella al darse cuenta de esto, se sonrojo bastante intentando zafarse de los brazos de ese joven.

-¿Así que esto es lo que de verdad querías?-riendo de nuevo- siempre lo dije, creo que tengo razón, los hombres son unos cerdos.

En ese momento Ikuto la gira dejándola de espalda contra la pared, se acerco despacio y roso los labios de la joven, ella le respondió, el beso se volvió muy apasionado, la miro a los ojos por un momento, sentía que lo volvía loco, la quería tocar, besar, quería tenerla en su cama, la tomo de la mano ya se quería ir, sonrió al ver que tanto Kukai como Tadase se marchaban con dos chicas cada uno, cuando estuvo afuera, uno de los empleados le llevo el coche, un deportivo negro, que parecía un sueño, la hizo subir al automóvil, después de cerrarle la puerta él se apuro a subir al auto empezó a conducir, la miro un buen rato en un incomodo silencio, no sabía por qué razón pero no quería hacerla suya de esta manera porque ella estaba borracha, no quería aprovecharse de este momento.

-Amu, dime ¿En dónde vives?, te llevare a tu casa.

Pero ella no le contesto, la miro y se sorprendió al verla dormida, en ese mismo momento comenzó a llover, la llevo a su departamento, estaciono su auto, cuando bajo, la tomo en sus brazos, ella se acurruco en su pecho, al llegar adentro, el prendió la luz de la entrada, fue a su cuarto, la recostó en su cama, después la tapo para que no sintiera frio, las cortinas de las ventanas estaban abiertas y el podía ver como llovía, esa madrugada hubo una gran tormenta, el se acostó a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba hipnotizado con aquella chica que acababa de conocer, la tenía en su cama, no como él quería, pero la tenía cerca del, en un impulso se acerco mas a ella, la apego a su cuerpo, el aroma de la joven era dulce, el se estremeció al sentir que la chica se abrazo a él, sentía la respiración de Amu en su pecho, tenerla así de cerca lo excitaba, de a poco sentía que sus pantalones le incomodaban, la abrazo cerrando los ojos, quería que desaparecieran esos pensamientos de su mente, sus pensamientos le hacían una muy mala jugada, no soportaba la idea de no tocarla, ver su piel y recorrerla de a poco, quería darle placer, que ella fuera suya una y otra vez. Pero empezó a pensar en otras cosas, para dejar ir esos pensamientos, se acordó de las reglas con la que vivía su vida amorosa y las comenzó a repasar:

* * *

1_ No te enamores.

2_No debes hacerla tu amiga.

3_La noche no se repite.

4_Solo una vez, para pasarla bien.

5_ Si quieres tenerla, solo hazlo.

6_Preferencia, su casa o un cuarto de hotel.

7_No debes darles prioridad a tus sentimientos.

8_Vete antes de que despierte.

9_ No dejes que te olvide, que sea la mejor noche de su vida.

10_No la lleves a tu casa.

* * *

Sin dudarlo, las reglas para el eran importantes, todos en el mundo tienen sus reglas, que siguen al pie de la letra como modo de vida o solo para pertenecer a un grupo que desea y si, por una joven que había conocido hace unas horas, las estaba rompiendo, pensó que no se volvería a repetir, después de que ella se despertara la llevaría a su casa y después de ese día no volvería a verla, pero se sentía raro, nunca antes había sentido a su corazón latir de esta forma, era como si las reglas a las que tanto se apegaba ya no le importaran solo con verla de esa forma, tan frágil, indefensa, sentía una inexplicable ternura, como si se tratara de una niña a la cual él debía proteger, pero por otra parte sentía un profundo deseo de sentirla, de estar a dentro de ella, escucharla decir su nombre entre susurros y darle su vida en cada beso, ahogar ese deseo en sus brazos aunque fuera solo una vez, nunca antes había deseado a una chica de este modo, la sensación que recorría su cuerpo era totalmente nueva, no podía dormirse, y ¿Quién podría dormir con una persona que desea dando tantos suspiros a su lado? Le resultaba imposible, de a poco iba amaneciendo, ella no se había movido en toda la noche, seguía de la misma manera, cuando ya faltaba poco para que el la despertara, ella recorrió el torso del joven que se encontraba sin camisa, lo cual hizo que sintiera un profundo placer, era como si se tratara de magia, porque con tan solo las yema de los dedos rosándolo lo hacían tocar el cielo con las manos, su mano llego hasta el cinturón de su pantalón, él le tomo la mano para que no siguiera, de nuevo sentía esa molestia en sus pantalones, sus deseos se volvían incontrolable, lo único que hizo fue besarla con ternura y sonreír al ver lo que le provocaba, esa era una sensación placentera, cálida y única. Ella fue despertando, cuando abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor, se sonrojo al ver que estaba abrazada a un joven, después noto que él la estaba abrazando pero se encontraba dormido y sin camisa, esto hizo un cortocircuito en su mente, no se acordaba de nada de lo que había pasado, solo recordaba estar con ese joven tomando un trago y no sabía lo que había pasado después, se sentó en la cama rápidamente despertando al joven.

-Oye, todavía es muy temprano-medio dormido- me has despertado.

-¿Qué hago en este lugar?

-Ha, era eso… -suspira- anoche después de salir de aquel lugar subiste a mi auto, te iba a llevar a tu casa, pero te dormiste y no sabía a dónde vivías.

-Tu historia resulta muy a tu favor-cruzando los brazos enfadada- no tenias porque abrazarme de la forma que lo hacías.

El sonrió de una manera sexy y se acerco al rostro de la chica, la miro directamente a los ojos, ella cayó en la cama, el de a poco se le acerco al oído, le mordió la oreja e hizo que ella gimiera.

-Pero si fuiste tú la que se abrazo a mi cuerpo… Resulta que yo tengo la culpa de que te abrazaras a mí… Eso no es justo, ahora me debes un beso.

-Yo no te debo nada y eres un pervertido.

-Solo contigo soy así.

Lo empuja haciendo que Ikuto se callera al suelo, ella comenzó a reírse, al levantarse del piso la miro y se mordía los labios, se puso encima de ella recostándola en la cama.

-No te estás portando bien, ¿Sabes una cosa? Si estás conmigo debes portarte bien, porque si te portas mal-sonríe, mirando su cuello-no sé lo que pueda hacerte.

-ja, eso no asusta a nadie, además no puedes tocarme, yo no te lo permitiría.

-mmm… me gustaría besarte de nuevo.

-¿Qué?, ¿tú me besaste?

-Eso si me lo permitiste, no te desagrado mi beso, es más, creo que lo disfrutaste aun más que yo.

Ella enojada se levanta, mira para fuera desde la ventana y se da cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, el se le acerca abrazándola por la cintura.

-Tal vez te enojaras mas con lo que te diga pero…

-mmm…

-Aunque sea solo un momento, o algo sin importancia para ti ¡Quiero hacerte mía!

Ella se quedo helada, aquella palabras la dejaron totalmente sorprendida.

-De verdad que eres un pervertido, y no.

-¿Por qué? Si no dormí mirándote a ti a mi lado, solo quería tocarte pero no lo hice.

-Simplemente porque tengo 17años, soy menor que tu.

Ikuto se asombro un poco al saber esto, pero la miro de pies a cabeza, estaba bastante bien como para creer que tenía 17 años, se le acerco despacio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, le sonrió de una manera muy cálida que hizo que Amu se sonrojara, después salió de la habitación, al pasar un tiempo le llevo el desayuno a la habitación.

-Toma, te traje el desayuno-sonríe-come así después te llevo a tu casa.

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte.

El solo le sonríe otra vez, esa sonrisa hizo que se dibujara un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Amu, cuando termino de desayunar, salieron juntos del cuarto, ella se quedo asombrada al ver lo grande que era el departamento, además muy lujoso, parecía muy caro.

-Tu casa es muy linda, ¿vives solo?

-Sí, es un regalo de mi padre, me lo regalo hace mucho tiempo, supongo que era la única manera que tiene de demostrar afecto a su hijo, o de tenerlo lo más lejos posible, como es en mi caso, el no quiere que este cerca de ellos de ninguna manera.

Ella sintió pena por él, se dio cuenta de que el carecía de amor.

-¿No te sientes solo viviendo en este lugar?

-No, cuando nadie cuida de ti, te acostumbras a esa idea, además siempre hice lo que quería, nunca se me negó nada, lo que quería lo tenía, nunca quise el amor de mis padres, no lo tengo, pero…

El bajo la mirada, Amu no sabía qué hacer, el sonrió.

-Creo que ya estoy grande para vivir con mis padres, pero lo único que no pude tener, en este momento está en frente mío y no sé qué hacer.

El se acercaba cada vez más a su cara, acariciando su barbilla con una mano, con la otra la tomo por la cintura, el se acerco despacio llevo la mano que tenía en la barbilla al espalda de la chica, acercándola más a su cuerpo, ella sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo cuando Ikuto la beso, en ese momento se acordó del beso de la noche anterior y como le había correspondido, al principio no reaccionó pero justo cuando él estaba por terminar el beso, ella comenzó a responderle, esto hizo que el beso se profundizara, cuando se separaron ambos estaban agitados y Amu lo estaba abrazando por el cuello, la miro sonriendo, pero se perdió en los ojos ámbar de la joven, así la abrazo aun mas a su cuerpo.

-Me tengo que ir-apartando sus brazos del cuello del joven-mis padres deben de estar preocupados.

El reacciono soltándola, pero por una razón que no comprendía quería seguir de esa manera, seguir entre sus brazos, se puso serio.

-Ahora vamos, te voy a llevar a tu casa, está lloviendo mucho y no quiero que te mojes.

Ella no reacciono, de repente cambio totalmente, ahora se mostraba frio, con un cambio completo de personalidad, la tomo de la mano sin mirarla y salieron juntos, se dirigieron al estacionamiento allí, antes de que subiera al auto el beso de nuevo los labios de la peli rosa, dejándola helada, después de arrancar el auto se dirigió a la casa de la joven según las indicaciones que esta le daba, se detuvo unas cuadras antes.

-Amu, voy a hablar con tus padres para que no tengas problemas, no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá para que no tengas problemas con ellos.

-Está bien, pero no hace falta.

-Lo mismo voy a hablar con ellos, pero antes-se le acerca y la besa-no quería irme sin hacer esto por última vez.

Amu no dijo nada, el arranco de nuevo el auto, cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos bajaron, ella abrió la puerta, hizo que el pasara, cuando entro, vio a sus padres esperándola.

-Hola.-dijo ella sin interés alguno-perdón por llegar a estas horas.

Los padres suspiraron aliviados al verla que se encantaba bien, pero el padre cuando vio que un chico la acompañaba le tiro unos rayos con los ojos, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Buenos días señor y señora Hinamori, su hija se quedo anoche a dormir con mi prima, la traje porque supuse que estaban preocupados…

Amu al escuchar las palabras del joven decía ¨no sabía que fueras tu propia prima, tu no querías que me apartara de ti, espera, porque Ikuto no quería que yo…¨ una voz los interrumpió.

-One-chan, ¿el es tu novio?-se escucho una voz de una pequeña-es muy lindo…

-¿Quéee?-dijo Amu-Ami, el no es mi novio, recién lo acabo de conocer…

Ikuto solo sonreía al verla como se le cambiaba la cara, los padres tenían una gotita estilo anime en sus cabezas.

-Bueno, yo me retiro-abre la puerta y se dirige al auto los de la casa lo miraban-fue un gusto conocerlos.

El abrió la puerta del auto, después de subirse, arranco y se fue a toda velocidad sin dejar rastro.

-One-chan, ¿Cómo se llama tu novio?

-No es mi novio, se llama Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

-Es lindo el novio de nuestra Amu…

-Mamaaaaa, el no es mi novio…

Se fue a su cuarto, paso una semana y ella quedo con sus amigas en encontrarse de nuevo, en el mismo lugar.

Amu estaba parada en la entrada de Amuleto (o boliche) esperando a sus amigos cuando unos brazos la rodearon, ella sintió que se le erizaba la piel, aquellos brazos la apegaban aun mas a alguien, se sentía rara, incomoda pero había algo que le daba mucha paz, en ese momento escucho una voz varonil que ella conocía.

-Te encuentro sola de nuevo, sin duda es mi día de suerte…

-Estoy esperando a unas personas-nerviosa y enojada-así que suéltame de una vez, Ikuto.

El no le hace caso, comienza a deslizar su mano bajando despacio por sus caderas y besándole el cuello, pero de pronto escucha una voz que le dice…

-Ella te ha dicho que la sueltes, deja de molestar a Amu.

Ikuto se detiene, para ver de quien se trataba, en ese momento ve a un chico de unos 20 años de cabello y ojos verdes, que lo fulminaba con la mirada, Amu al verlo se suelta de los brazos de Ikuto, este queda sorprendido.

-¡Kairi!

-¿Quién te crees tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-desafiante y molesto-deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

-Soy un amigo de Amu y no quiero que te acerques a ella-la mira a Amu sonriendo y dice-Nagihiko se fue a estacionar el auto al igual que las chicas ya vienen.

-Yo hago lo que quiero- tomando a la peli rosa entre sus brazos-ella es solo mía.

-Amu no tiene dueño, así que no es de nadie-sonríe de manera burlona- pero sería diferente si ella te quisiera, mira allí vienen los otros.

Se acercaban un chico de pelo violeta, que llevaba abrazado a una chica rubia de estatura mediana, que estaba seria, también se vio a otra rubia que tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas de unos ojos violetas que permanecía seria y otra chica que se abalanzó al verla a Amu, con una personalidad muy parecida a la de una pequeña niña.

-Yaya, suéltame por favor-dice Amu-me estas apretando mucho.

-Lo siento Amu-chií, no me di cuenta, es que Yaya te extrañaba mucho.

-Hola chicos-dice Amu sonriendo-hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Todos sonríen, pero después ven al peli azul que le da un beso en la mejilla a Amu y Nagihiko lo mira como queriéndolo matar.

-¿Quién es él, Amu?

-Pues él es-nerviosa- se llama Tsukiyomi Ikuto, lo conocí hace algunos días.

Pero el peli azul no le dio mucha importancia a los recién llegados y abrazo de nuevo a la peli rosa, mientras llegaban dos autos mas, que frenaron de golpe, Ikuto miro a la calle y sonrió como si se tratara de su salvación, de repente bajaron dos chicos, el rubio bajo de un auto rojo y el castaño de un auto azul, caminando seguros, al verlo a Ikuto se detuvieron.

-Ya llegamos Ikuto- dijo con poco interés el rubio, mirando al resto de los chicos-voy a entrar.

-Cálmate un poco Tadase, ya vamos, no hay porque apresurarnos.

- Kukai tiene razón-Ikuto sonrió- debes calmarte un poco Tadase.

Una rubia lo miraba con sus ojos violetas aun más seria de lo que era, pero tenía la mirada puesta en Kukai.

-Vámonos a dentro- dijo la rubia-ya me estoy aburriendo, nos querías decir algo Kairi, pues no pierdas el tiempo.

Todos las siguieron excepto los tres chicos, uno de ellos tenía la mirada puesta en la rubia.

-¿No piensas saludarme Hoshina Utau?-dijo el castaño-¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-¿Por qué debería saludarte a ti?- deteniéndose con el resto de sus amigos, lo mira-si no se quién eres, ni me importa.

-Pensé que era un chico difícil de olvidar- dice arrogante-pero tú sí que eres inolvidable.

-¿Pensar? No sabía que tu tenias esa habilidad, si eres un completo idiota-con un tono frio- ¿no se confundieron con tu nombre?, Souma Kukai, deberías llamarte imbécil, es un nombre perfecto para ti.

Todos quedaron asombrados por las palabras de la rubia, pero el grupo que la acompañaba comenzaron a reírse, pero Amu y la rubia estaban serias, siguieron su camino dejando al resto con la boca abierta, pero después Ikuto y Tadase comenzaron a reírse, pero el otro chico permanecía serio, mirando a la rubia, parecía no comprender el comportamiento de Utau, él era el más asombrado, esperaron un rato hasta que entraron como siempre, solo que esta vez no tenían toda la atención que querían, un grupo ni siquiera los noto, ese era el grupo de Amu, Tadase comenzó a tontear con un grupo de chicas, Ikuto no podía dejar de mirar a la peli rosa, quería ir a donde ella estaba, tomarla de la mano y llevársela solo para él, Kukai estaba casi en la misma, no dejaba de mirar a la rubia, buscaba encontrarse con su mirada pero por más que lo intentara no lo lograba, ella estaba muy atenta a los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-Tranquilízate Utau-le dijo Amu al oído-ya está bien, ¿me acompañas al baño?

-Vamos.

Las dos se fueron al baño, mientras los chicos las miraban, en el baño Amu suspiro aliviados, después de hablar un rato las dos salieron tranquilas, pero alguien la tomo del brazo a Amu, Utau estaba tan concentrada y sumida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio y así se mezclo con toda la gente que había en ese lugar, caminando muy despacio, estaba totalmente en otro mundo, paso al lado de Kukai y ni siquiera lo miro, no se enojo, tampoco lo ignoro, solo que todo a su alrededor estaba confuso, veía todos esos rostros y caminaba más despacio hasta llegar con el grupo, se quedo callada, los otros estaban muy divertidos que no notaron que faltaba la pequeña del grupo. Mientras que en otro lado, se podía ver a un peli azul abrazándose sin explicación a una chica peli rosa que no se atrevía a hacer nada, no sabía porque él la estaba abrazando de esa manera si ella no había hecho nada, pero noto que olía bastante a alcohol, ella se quedo en sus brazos sin poder hacer nada, el chico la aferraba cada vez más a su pecho, después de un rato comenzaron a llamar la atención de los presentes, Amu se sonrojo aun mas y se aparto de Ikuto pero él la tomo de la mano, dejándola a dos centímetros de su boca, ambos sentían la respiración del otro.

-Ikuto…

- Solo quería saber si ¿te puedo esperar?-mirándola a los ojos-quiero estar a tu lado, aunque sea como un amigo nada más, yo te necesito.

Amu no sabía qué hacer, en ese momento se acordó de que el andaba manejando su auto y en ese estado sería muy peligroso dejarlo solo y mas sabiendo como manejaba, no quitaba el pie del acelerador ni para frenar, se preocupo mucho, no quería que nada le sucediera.

-Está bien-le susurro al oído-pero ahora tengo que volver con mis amigos para saber lo que Kairi nos va a decir, espérame solo será un momento.

La soltó, ella volvía a su mesa, después de un momento se veía que todos los chicos lo felicitaban a Kairi, ninguno entendía que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero el chico se veía completamente feliz, con una gran sonrisa al igual que sus compañeros, Utau estaba muy contenta, parecía que se había olvidado por un momento que había vuelto a ver a Kukai, estaba compartiendo uno de los mejores momentos de la vida de su amigo, hasta brindaron, todos con un fondo blanco, es ese momento Amu sintió pena al ver que su amiga Utau dejaba caer una lagrima al ver a Kukai que se iba con dos chicas, ella sabía de sus 10 famosas reglas de vida, las estúpidas reglas eran lo más importante para ese chico, pero la peli rosa sabia porque su amiga había actuado así, pero no era una de las víctimas, sino algo que consideraba mucho peor que ser la víctima de una noche de calentura de un chico, lo que lastimaba profundamente a Utau era un secreto muy bien guardado que solo se lo había contado a la peli rosa ya que eran como hermanas, la joven solo pudo abrazar a su amiga para darle algo de consuelo, ella se abrazo fuerte a su amiga para que el resto no le preguntara nada, después se calmo y volvió a su personalidad seria sin ninguna clase de expresión aunque por dentro sentía un profundo dolor como si estuviera muriendo, pero lo oculto bastante bien, hasta que comenzaron a bailar, pero en ese momento Amu se despidió de sus amigos, diciéndoles que debía atender un asunto urgente, mientras sus amigos se divertían ella salió apresurada, cuando salió Ikuto ya estaba esperándola en el auto, pero ella hizo que se sentara en el asiento del copiloto, no lo dejaría manejar en ese estado, aunque no le fue nada fácil, pero al final tampoco le fue nada difícil ya que le dijo que si no lo hacia ella no lo acompañaría, muy obediente el neko se sentó en el otro asiento, no quería que su gatita lo dejara solito, ella arranco el auto y se fue a toda velocidad, pero en el camino Ikuto se durmió, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento ella lo miro un buen rato, hasta que se bajo para despertarlo, lo que no le costó nada solo le susurro algo pervertido al oído y este reacciono inmediatamente, olvidándose por completo del sueño pero no se podía parar por todo el alcohol que había tomado, así que ella lo ayudo, subieron por el ascensor que llegaba al último piso en donde estaba el departamento de Ikuto, ella abrió la puerta, lo llevo a su cuarto, lo hizo acostarse en la cama, cuando intento alejarse él le tomo la mano dejándola arriba de su cuerpo, se miraron por un rato, cuando la miraba el tenia un brillo en los ojos, Amu se levanto.

-Lo siento-dice Ikuto- ¿te quedaras?

-Sí, me quedare-sonríe-pero debo avisarles a mis padres, me dijeron que les avise cuando no voy a volver hasta el otro día...

-mmm…-con una expresión rara para él o celoso-¿Así que cuando no vas a dormir a tu casa? Y ¿Son muchas veces?

-¿Qué? Eso es porque me quede dormida en tu auto y no me despertaste… Además no tengo que darte explicaciones.

-Entonces-sonríe- ¿Por qué me lo estas explicando?

Amu sentía que la sangre le hervía, salió del cuarto de Ikuto, el se levanto y la siguió, la peli rosa toma su celular, para hacer una llamada.

-Mama, hoy no voy a ir a dormir…

-Está bien hija, dale un saludo a Ikuto de mi parte…

-¿Quéee?

-¡sabia que estabas con él! Bueno cuídate mucho.

La madre de Amu cuelga el teléfono sonriendo, del otro lado la peli rosa estaba sorprendida, no entendía porque su madre sabia que ella estaba con Ikuto, suspiro intentando tranquilizarse, se dio vuelta y se asusto al verlo parado detrás de ella, el peli azul comenzó a reírse por la expresión que tenia la chica, Amu se enojo mucho y no soporto que se riera de ella.

-Alguien me conto algo muy curioso de unos chicos-lo mira a los ojos-¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-La verdad no-se dirige a su cuarto- me voy a dormir…

- 1_No te enamores. 3_La noche no se repite. 7_No debes darle prioridad a tus sentimientos…

El al escucharla se para de golpe sorprendido, voltea a mirarla, ella está sin ninguna expresión.

-Veo que conoces las 10 reglas, pero como no las vas a conocer, si son las reglas con la que viven tu, Kukai y Tadase, creo que no les importa nada a ninguno de los tres, son unos imbéciles, eso quiere decir que tú querías desde un principio solamente acostarte conmigo como lo haces todos los fines de semanas con cualquiera, solo para sumarlas en tu lista, pero se te olvida algo, no todas queremos ser una más, te podría decir mucho mas pero no tiene sentido, conozco muy bien las reglas del juego, no me gustan…

-Tienes razón-serio-yo hice mis propias reglas, vivo apegado a ellas, al igual que mis amigos, y siempre cuando me acerco a una chica es solo para una noche, ¿Quién te conto sobre esto?

-Eso no te lo diré, sabia esto desde antes de conocerte y cuando vi a uno de tus amigos, en ese momento supe la verdad, lo que hizo es peor que saber que solo por una noche estas en la lista de alguien que solo buscaba diversión.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Ikuto solo se fue a dormir, cuando ella fue al cuarto, el ya se había dormido, Amu se acostó al lado del joven.

-Ikuto, yo solo-le acaricia la cara-quiero…

No pudo terminar la frase, se queda callada, dándole la espalda al ver que el chico dormía profundamente, ella se durmió, estaba cansada y más con lo que había pasado.

Esa misma noche se veía a una rubia llorando con una fotografía en las manos, en donde estaba un chico sonriendo, la llevo con sus manos cerca de su corazón, no tenia consuelo, maldecía miles de veces ese día en el que él le rompió el corazón, con solo volver a verlo se removieron esos duros y amargos momentos vividos, ella sabía que solo había amor de su parte, ese joven nunca la había amado, cayo arrodillada por un insoportable dolor que había escondido muy bien en ese momento que lo volvió a ver, lo amargo que el joven le había causado en el pasado, ella le pago con indiferencia, pero no podía soportar la idea de que en ese momento estaría con otra.

-Maldito Kukai, si tú me vieras llorar, me aleje de ti para no sufrir y solo con volverte a ver, estoy sufriendo el peor de los castigos, no lo merezco, sufro por ese maldito recuerdo, quisiera olvidarte.

Solo se abrazo a sí misma, mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, la desesperación no le ayudaba, sus pensamientos tampoco, se sentía traicionada, pero ella sabía que no tenía que sentirse de este modo, se acostó en su cama, y se durmió llorando.

Al otro día, cuando Ikuto se despertó tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, se acordaba de la discusión que había tenido con Amu, como la había hecho enojar y la reacción que ella tubo, mencionándole las 10 reglas, no sabía qué hacer, tenía claro que vivía como él quería, tenia lo que quería, mujeres a sus pies no le faltaban, dinero y lujos tampoco, pero nadie llenaba ese vacío que sentía, solo con Amu se sentía completo, fue la primera que le causo una sensación distinta, miro a su lado y la vio durmiendo, todavía era muy temprano, pero mientras él la veía dormir sonó el teléfono móvil de la peli rosa, ella se despertó rápido mientras el no dejaba de mirarla.

-Hola-con su clásico tono cool-¿Quién es?

-Hola Amu, soy…

-¿Qué sucede Nagihiko?

-¿Nos podemos ver en el parque? Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿En el parque? No, mejor en mi casa en una hora.

-Será como quieras-sonríe-nos vemos.

Amu sonríe y termina la llamada, se levanta rápido, ignorando por completo al peli azul que no dejaba de mirarla, cuando noto que la estaba mirando no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sentir un calor dentro de su cuerpo, para disimular le sonrió, después aparto la vista, no quería que lo notara y que se terminara burlando de ella.

-Me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer algunas cosas, lo siento.

No lo dejo ni hablar, salió muy apurada, mientras que el solo la podía mirar.

Ikuto Pov.

Pensé que Amu estaría enojada, pero con la llamada que recibió se la veía de muy buen humor, nunca pensé necesitar a alguien de esta manera, recién acaba de salir por esa puerta y deseo que el tiempo retrocediera para verla sonreír solo para mí y ver ese pequeño sonrojo de su rostro aunque lo ocultara de mi, ¿Por qué me pongo así? He cambiado sin quererlo, ¿Por qué será? No lo sé, no puedo explicar lo que me sucede cuando la tengo cerca, pero tampoco puedo explicar lo que me sucede cuando ella no está, apenas la conozco hace una semana y aun así, su presencia a llenado el vacio que he llevado toda mi vida, me hace sentir bien, lo primero que hice cuando la vi fue querer llevarla a la cama, pero ahora eso no tiene importancia solo con tenerla rodeada por mis brazos todo encaja, es como si encontrará una pieza faltante de un rompe cabeza, pero ella es la pieza que le faltaba a mi corazón, hasta me siento estúpido pensando de esta manera, tan estúpido que siento celos, unos celos enfermizos, ella solo es… ¿Qué es ella para mí? ¿De qué siento celos? ¿Por qué la necesito de esta manera? Aaaaaajh… Siento que la cabeza me va a estallar, estoy intranquilo, aunque intente saber lo que me pasa no encuentro respuesta a ninguna de mis preguntas, tengo que dejar de verla por un tiempo, evitar cruzarme con ella y así tal vez descubrir lo que me está pasando, aclarar mis ideas, vamos a ver cuánto tiempo aguanto si hace unos pocos segundo salió por mi puerta y ya quiero ir a buscarla sin importar con quien este, mejor me voy a dar una vuelta, voy a hablar con mis amigos para intentar distraerme aunque sea solo por un segundo, lo que menos necesito en este momento es pensar y terminar con ideas equivocadas. Fin Ikuto Pov.

Tomo su auto y salió a toda velocidad como acostumbraba, llamando a sus amigos para que se reunieran para hablar un momento, no se podía quitar de su mente los momentos que estuvo cerca de aquella chica que lo hacía sentir tan extraño, Ikuto pasaría por la casa de cada uno así iban a salir cada uno en su auto para reunirse en un lugar alejado, cuando ya estaban los tres manejando por la calle, ellos pasaron por la casa de Amu, cuando Ikuto se dio cuenta de esto empezó a maldecir a todo lo que podía, tan solo con ver su casa se acordó de ella y de la llamada que recibió, acelero a fondo pasando a sus amigos que lo miraban sin entender lo que le estaba sucediendo, se daban cuenta de que estaba actuando de una manera extraña, pero solo lo seguían de cerca sin poder alcanzarlo, se detuvo en un solitario parque, no se veía a nadie, había salido a distraerse pero solo había logrado confundirse aun mas, quería ver que pensaban sus amigos y por primera vez pedirles un consejo.

-¿Qué te pasa Ikuto?-pregunto Kukai, confundido- estas raro.

-Te vez confundido-dijo Tadase, sin ninguna expresión- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No sé qué demonios me sucede, por primera vez me siento un estúpido, no dejo de pensar en una chica que conocí hace poco, es como si todo me llevara hacia ella, hasta ustedes dos… Y no sé cómo, pero ella sabe las 10 reglas…

-¿Cómo?-dijo Kukai- ¿Quién es?

-Recuerdas a la peli rosa del otro día que nos ignoraba, bueno es ella…

-Ah, te refieres a esa chica que estaba muy buena-dijo Tadase- ayer también estabas con ella y sus amigos, esta bonita.

Ikuto al escuchar lo que el rubio decía quería aniquilarlo con sus propias manos, pero apretó muy fuerte sus puños para intentar controlar esa extraña reacción que le recorría todo el cuerpo, Kukai solo lo miraba sorprendido al darse cuenta de su reacción.

-Sí, es ella y solo tiene 17 años, me dijo que conoce cada una de las reglas, hasta las nombro y además dijo que las conocía de antes de encontrarse conmigo, alguien que sabía de esto se las conto, pero no sé quién puede ser.

-Yo nunca mencioné esto a nadie-dijo Tadase- además no la conozco y no parece tener 17 años, está muy…

-Ya deja de hacer comentarios tontos-dijo molesto Ikuto-quiero saber quien más sabe sobre esto, además de nosotros.

-Utau, ella sabía de esto, cuando empezamos con todo esto ella era mi amiga, anoche estaba con esa chica peli rosa, pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo no puedo creer que todavía se acuerde de ello, además recién ayer la volví a ver después de 5 años, porque de un día para otro se fue sin decir nada, un día encontró el papel sin querer, pero creí que se alejo por otro motivo…

-Parece que son muy amigas, pero no quiero encontrarme con Amu de nuevo, hasta aclarar mis ideas, no sé porque me pongo de esta manera, mejor me voy.

Kukai al igual que Tadase lo miraban como si se tratara de un milagro…

-Ya sé lo que tú tienes-dijo Kukai- tiene que ver con la letra E.

-mmm… ¿Qué tiene?-pensativo el rubio (TONTO)-E… ES… ¡ESTUPIDO!

-Nooo… El único estúpido eres tu Tadase-dijo Kukai enfadado- lo que Ikuto tiene es otra cosa, Ikuto esta e…

* * *

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció mi nuevo fanfic?

Bueno… Tengo que terminar muchos más, pero estoy muy ocupada con tarea… y los parciales se acercan… pero los terminare…

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
